2006
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2006. Time Travel: 2005 <- 2006 -> 2007 January *8th - Adventure of Mario #1 created. *11th - Adventure of Mario #2-10 created. *12th - Adventure of Mario #11-12 created. *13th - Adventure of Mario #13-14 created. *15th - Adventure of Mario #15 created. February *? - Medieval Goochies #15-23 finished. *8th - Earthbound Type Comic #1-3 created. *9th - Zeldos #1-4 created. *20th - Medieval Goochies #24 finished. *23rd - Medieval Goochies #25 finished. *27th - Pokemon Adventures #1 created. MadTwister Trading Card of Waffalockah created. *28th - Medieval Goochies #26-30 finished. #31 started, but never finished. March *? - Episode of Locoboy and Goocheyman created. *5th - Pokemon Adventures #2 created. *7th - Evil Mario #1-2 created. *8th - Mario What created. *13th - Very first episode of Loco Inc created, along with 5 other episodes. All are notecard comic. *14th - Link's Forgetful Adventure #1-2, 8 notecard comics of Loco Inc created. *15th - 6 notecard comics of Loco Inc created. *16th - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc created. *18th - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc created. *19th - notecard comic of Loco Inc created. *20th - 3 notecard comics of Loco Inc created. *21st - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc created. *28th - Mario's Wacky Adventures #1, 2 notecard comics of The Adventures of Joey Brad created. April *2nd - Zeldos #5 created. *4th - Adventurous Script Adventure #1-4 created. *5th - Adventurous Script Adventure #5-8 created. *10th - Modern Goochies: Series 2 #1-3 created. *11th - Modern Goochies: Series 2 #4 created. *17th - Evil Mario #3 created. *18th - Remy Comic #1 created. *19th - notecard comic of Loco Inc created. May *2nd - notecard comic of Loco Inc created. *7th - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc created. *23rd - MadTwister Trading Cards of Greg, Zacky, Joshez created. June *18th - notecard comic of Loco Inc created. July *6th - Mario Comic #3 created. September *8th - Party of Enjoyable Doom #1 created. *16th - notecard comic of Loco Inc created. *26th - Adventures of Joshem #1 created. *29th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Joshez, Flame Goochey, Greg, D.A.D. created. October *2nd - MadTwister Trading Cards of Zacky, Lidilis, Sluxis, Andyl , Brando created. *5th - MadTwister Trading Card of Daniel created. *11th - MadTwister Trading Card of Fellow Camper created. *24th - Comic of Doom #1-3 created. *27th - Brandon Vivian joins SmackJeeves.com as Winjab95. The End of the World #1-7, Cop Guy #1 released. *28th - The End of the World #8, Whatever #1-13 released. *29th - Whatever #14-20 released. *30th - Whatever #21-23 released. November *1st - Shoo and Box #1-5 released. *5th - Shoo and Box #6 released. *15th - Teen Pokey the Penguin #1-2 released. *21st - Pine Trees Killing My Front Lawn #1-3 released. *25th - Teen Pokey the Penguin #3 released. *26th - Teen Pokey the Penguin #4 released. *27th - Teen Pokey the Penguin #5-6, Notecard comic episode of Goochey Combat released. December *3rd - Teen Pokey the Penguin #7, Cactusfrog and Sonic and Friends #1-3 released. *8th - Shoo and Box #7, Whatever #24 released. *16th - Zim on a Spoon #1 released. *18th - Comic De La Sprite #1 released. *26th - Guestcomic Paradise #1-6 released. *30th - Guestcomic Paradise #7 released. Category:2006 Category:years